


pretty in pink

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lingerie, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, Spellcest, consensual sexy times between sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: Hilda is sexy in horrible dresses, in plain cotton panties, in overalls, in nothing at all.But Hilda in lace is a revelation.





	pretty in pink

**Author's Note:**

> winethroughwater posted an incredible story based on the prompt "Hilda in lingerie" -- I blame her entirely for this. Here's my take on the same prompt. Let me know what you think. Comments are everything.

It is no secret that Zelda loathes her sister’s sense of style. She hates the cheap fabrics and bold colors and clashing patterns. She hates that Hilda hides her body beneath garish, shapeless garments, and Zelda will never fully comprehend why she does this. Though her sister’s body is not conventionally beautiful, it is perfect in its curves and its roundness. Zelda cannot get enough of the slopes and softness, the freckles and the stretch marks and the witch’s mark on her hip. 

If only Hilda did not hide herself away beneath such fashion atrocities. 

But sometimes, on rare occasions that Zelda cannot get enough of, Hilda exchanges her plain undergarments for something else, something special, something just for Zelda. 

There is nothing different about this evening. Zelda smokes her cigarette while Sabrina chatters on about teenage melodrama. Ambrose drinks a glass of red wine and Hilda sets down various dishes in the center of their little kitchen table. When Hilda leans forward, balancing a plate stacked high with biscuits, Zelda’s eyes subtly track upward toward the dip in her hideous yellow dress, expecting a flash of white satin but finding instead, to her utter surprise, pale pink lace. 

She swallows.

Her arousal is immediate. 

It’s all she can think about for the rest of dinner and the dessert that follows. She draws upon every ounce of patience as Sabrina lingers over hot chocolate, as Ambrose teases Hilda about her hippie days (Zelda remembers, fondly, those blissful days of free love and Hilda’s flower-crowned head between her thighs). She sips her whiskey, and she waits. 

Finally, when Ambrose and Sabrina have left the kitchen and Hilda is at the sink, her hands submerged beneath soapy water, Zelda strikes. She is behind Hilda like a shot, pressing the front of her body to Hilda’s back. Her hands skim over her sister’s sides, feeling the unmistakable texture of lace beneath the cotton of her dress and then skimming higher, finding the same lace in her bra. Zelda moans. “What have we here, sister?” 

Hilda gives a giggle and pushes her hips back against the older witch. “You’ll find out later.” 

“I’d prefer to find out now,” Zelda growls into her ear, her restless fingers pinching at her sister’s nipples. 

“Soon, sister.” 

“Are you quite sure?” Zelda asks, licking the shell of Hilda’s ear. 

“No… _yes._ Yes! Behave, Zelds, or you won’t get your present.”

Zelda nips at Hilda’s throat before she lets her go with a frown. “Fine then. You know where to find me.” 

Zelda grabs the decanter of whiskey on her way out of the kitchen. 

-

The hum of the sewing machine very nearly drowns out the quiet sound of of Hilda sneaking inside the bedroom, closing the door quickly with a swift click of the lock. 

Zelda takes her time, finishing her seam, folding the fabric and placing it aside before she turns, raking her eyes over her sister’s body. 

“Come here, love,” Hilda says, and Zelda gets slowly to her feet, crossing over to where Hilda stands. 

“I’m not sure I’m in the mood anymore,” Zelda answers with a sniff, perching back against the edge of her bed. She crosses her feet at the ankles and attempts to look disinterested. 

Hilda, as usual, sees right through her. “Then I suppose I wore this just for me.” Hilda pulls the hem of the bustline, revealing the scalloped edge of a lacy pink bra. 

The sound that Zelda admits would be embarrassing if she weren’t focused instead on pulling her sister between her legs. “I would very much like to see.” 

“In that case, you can take off my dress.” 

Zelda raises her lips in a smirk. “Gladly.” She leans forward, slow, deliberate, gripping the bottom of the dress and pulling it up over her head. Once Zelda is able to properly look, she gasps. 

Hilda is sexy in horrible dresses, in plain cotton panties, in overalls, in nothing at all. 

But Hilda in lace is a revelation. 

_“Oh, Hilda.”_

Hilda’s hands immediately meet over her middle, self-consciously hiding the swell of her belly. “Do you like it?”

Zelda gently takes her sister’s hands in her own and pulls them away. “Let me see.” 

Hilda is all sunkissed skin and pink lace and Zelda’s mind goes blank as she looks her fill. She starts with the loose curls framing her sister’s face and the faint flush of her cheeks, and Zelda brushes her lips against Hilda’s. “You’re breathtaking,” she whispers, eyes tracking lower, revelling in her sister’s shiver.

The blush-pink of the bra makes Zelda’s heart pound as she traces her fingers along the scalloped edges where they meet the swell of Hilda’s breasts. Hilda’s breasts have been making Zelda lightheaded with want for centuries, and encased in lace they are too tempting to resist. She cups her sister’s breasts in her hands, delighting in the scratch of lace against her palms, and she and Hilda both respond with quiet whimpers. 

The briefs, too, are delicious, and Zelda traces the high waistline, the delicate lacy pattern, and the tantalizing crisscross of ribbon in the cutout above her ass. She groans as she turns Hilda around to get a better look. The cut of the fabric accentuates her curves, and Zelda sinks her fingers into Hilda’s hips, pulls her close, and nuzzles her nose against those beautiful blonde curls. 

“You’ve been hiding this from me all day,” Zelda says, sliding her hands to Hilda’s front, caressing her belly, her pubis, her breasts. “You should be dressed like this all the time for me.” 

“I suspect Sabrina and Ambrose might have an objection to that.” 

“Lucky for me that we are the ones who make the rules, hmm?” She kisses Hilda’s throat and the younger witch sighs, tilting her head away to give Zelda greater access. “Thank you for this gift,” Zelda says, brushing her thumbs against Hilda’s lace-covered nipples. 

Zelda guides them slightly to the right until they are standing before the large mirror, Zelda behind her. 

“Oooh, no, I don’t want to look at myself,” Hilda replies with a frown, averting her eyes. Zelda places a soothing kiss to her sister’s shoulder. 

“Look at me then” Zelda suggests, and their eyes meet in the mirror. She can feel her sister tremble -- with want, with worry that her body is less than desirable -- and she slides her hands soothingly down the length of Hilda’s arms. “You are glorious. I want to see you all pretty in pink for me.” She nips her teeth at the curve of Hilda’s throat. “Will you let me?” 

Hilda considers and, finally, nods. 

Zelda rewards her then, tilting her sister’s face back to meet her mouth, kissing her with such reverence and desire that the blonde moans against her lips. She can’t stop her hands from returning to Hilda’s heavy, round breasts, palming the weight of them, squeezing and caressing and loving the feel of them in her hands. Hilda’s nipples press insistently against her palms and she strokes her thumbs against the hardened peaks. 

Hilda groans, and the carnality of that sound drives Zelda mad with desire. She slips one hand down over the paunch of Hilda’s stomach, beneath the high waist of her lacy knickers, and skims down over blonde curls until she is where she most wants to be. Hilda is all warmth and wetness here, her swollen folds already slick and ready. 

The shorter witch leans her body back against Zelda, tilting her head against Zelda’s shoulder. She sighs as Zelda’s fingers glide through her folds. “Oh, Zelds, I’ve been thinking about this all day.” 

Zelda’s heart pounds at the thought of her sister setting about her chores, all the while knowing that beneath her plain, ugly frock were garments chosen specifically for this purpose. She watches Hilda’s face in the mirror as her fingers find her clit and the younger woman shudders against her body. 

They look incredible like this, Zelda taller, bracing her sister’s body against her own while her hand works beneath her knickers. She hooks her fingers into the cup of Hilda’s bra, pulling it down to expose one perfect breast, and Hilda gasps. 

“Zelda…” 

Hilda’s nipples are darker than Zelda’s, and more sensitive, and she barely has the exposed peak between her fingers before Hilda is moaning, arching her back into her sister’s touch. She mirrors this action with her other hand, stroking on either side of Hilda’s clitoris. 

“Oh, Satan...Zel--uunnhh…”

Zelda can’t tear her eyes away from the mirror, from the gorgeous vision they present. Hilda is quivering against her, her knees trembling to maintain her upright position, her lips parted in bliss. 

“Look at us,” Zelda whispers, stroking her fingers in a sumptuous rhythm against her sister’s cunt. “Look at how utterly exquisite you are, Hildegard.” 

Hilda’s blue eyes open, heavy with lust, and Zelda watches as Hilda takes in the sight of them. The younger witch reaches back with shaking hands and grips Zelda’s hips to steady herself as her climax descends. Zelda holds her close, steadying her sister’s body as pleasure courses through her, watching every delicious moment. 

When Hilda comes down from her high, Zelda gathers her in her arms, guiding them toward the bed. She presses Hilda onto the mattress and straddles her, delighting in the kiss of the lace against her inner thighs. 

“My beautiful Hilda.”

\---

[This is what Hilda is wearing.](https://www.savagex.com/shop/metallic-lace-high-waist-brief-ud1829286-7048-7670623)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to head on over to together-as-sisters.tumblr.com to check out the Master Prompt List, submit headcanons, and hangout with your fellow shippers!


End file.
